How Time Can Fly
by Alexandria Scherazade
Summary: This story is dedicated to Japanime Goddess, may you race in peace fellow writer, racer and Acceleracers Lover. Oneshot. Sorry if it's late!


AS: THIS IS A TRIBUTE TO KAWAIIYAMATO'S SISTER, JAPANIME GODDESS!  
NP: May her race in peace.  
MW: AND KICK SOME MAJOR RACING BUTT!  
AS: I don't own Acceleracers!

**How Time Can Fly**

Markie was at home, sitting on his couch. He was bored, sad and lonely.

It was few months since the accident, since someone he loved passed away.

Time had felt like it had paused when the sound of the hospital monitor beeped a straight line.

He got up and walked in to his bedroom and sat on his bed. From the corner of his eye he saw a picture. Him and his brother as little kids, they were at the beach on a sunny day, playing on the jungle gym in the park near by.

It was the best day of there lives before some drunk idiot ran in to them on the road when they were heading home and took the lives of their parents.

" I think I was 8 and you were 12," he thought with a small smile.

The day after, they were sent to live with there uncle in Europe, far away from their home.

Through the years in a place they didn't know, Kurt had protected him, stopped the bullies at school from beating up on him.

But that all changed when Kurt had turned 15, he had gotten his learners permit, he was in the cool kids crowd. Forgetting him and shutting him in the dark.

He grew up to be a racer, a famous one.

Markie became envious of his brother, he wished to be like him and drive like him.

And when the World Race hit the corner, that was his chance to prove to his brother that he was a good racer just like him. He thought once his brother sees what he's made of, he can be with all the time, sharing the spotlight together.

But that didn't happen. His brother said no and that his team was full.

" I was a little mad that day Kurt," Markie said.

He got up off his bed and down the hall to the front door; he got his shoes on and his black leather jacket.

He had quit with the shades since the racing in the realms thing finished.

Markie entered the elevator and hit the button to garage.

It was a wait, the elevator in the apartment building he lived in was crap, it would sometimes stop and a half hour later it would start up again.

He remembered one time when his brother was coming over, he, his brother and his teenage girl were in the elevator and it had stopped.

Everything was fine until a minute later the girl was freaking out.

It was funny until it got on his nerves where brother had to calm girl down.

For the first 10 minutes words didn't hit her until he came up with idea, a funny one but he didn't really think his brother would actually go through with it.

It was still a laugh to this day; Kurt had kissed the girl to calm her down which made the elevator start up again.

When the girl left the elevator, she looked like she was floating on cloud nine. Markie and his brother laughed their guts out when they hit their floor.

Markie laughed as the elevator dinged when the doors opened to the garage.

The garage was quiet; he walked up to this car, his rebuilt Spinebuster. He had grown attached to the car before Monkey took it in to the Metro Realm and the Sweeper tore it bits, he didn't have the parts to rebuild it and had no choice but to rebuild another one.

The name escaped him at the moment as he got in to his car.

He started it up and left the garage. It was snowing out, the snow flakes looked like puff balls falling out of the sky, it was strange though, it was March, the month of spring and it was snowing.

The fateful day also had snow, it was the second day of it and the roads were icy.

" I told you not to drive," Markie said, driving down the fresh powdered streets.

As turned the corner the tires of his car swerved, making him hit the emergency break, he grunted as he hit the break pedal for more stop.

His car stopped straight and he continued on driving.

The image of his brother's car spinning out of control made his heart stop.

Markie shook his head and continued to watch the road. The time on his radio clock read 5:30pm.

It was another hour and four minutes till Markie saw his eyes close and not open again.

The year after of racing for Dr. Tezla, Kurt was challenge to a race by some novice racing fool.

His brother was in the lead and the novice fool was cursing.

He stood on the side lines watching his brother beat the idiot, until he turned the corner and spun out of control and hit the telephone pole.

Kurt went through the windshield and the novice fool won, but he didn't care, his brother was hurt.

Luckily someone called 911 when Markie ran up to this brother.

His brother was unconscious with many scrapes, bruises, a broken leg and arm.

To him he looked like he was going to be okay and wake when they got to the hospitable, but when Kurt was put in to ICU and told he was coma, that's when he knew he wasn't okay.

Karma and Taro came to the hospitable first, she had said one of her friends saw the whole thing and called her.

Karma and Taro married when the Metal Maniacs and Teku went their ways, they were perfect for each other, and both of them loved driving and making it perfect.

Markie drove up to parking lot and surprised to see familiar cars parked beside his.

Vert and everyone followed later into the hospitable.

It was few weeks later, on Christmas, where Kurt finally woke up from the coma.

Markie was so happy to see his brother wake, to see his blue eyes again.

**Flashback:**

" Kurt! You're awake," Markie happily said.

Kurt groaned and looked at him.

" What happened?" he asked, moving his casted arm to this head," why is my arm in a cast?"

Markie hugged and Kurt winced in pain.

" I'm sorry, I'm just so happy to see you," he smiled with light tear falling from his eyes.

Lani came in to the room with fresh flowers and gasped in surprisement.

" Everybody! Kurts awake!" she cried to everyone was walking to the ICU.

Kurt looked at Lani. He was very confused of what was happening.

" Oh my god, Kurt you're awake," Karma said surprised, with her arm linked with Taro's.

Everybody gather around the bed looked at him with happy-sad faces.

" Markie, what's going? What happened?" Kurt asked with a demanding voice.

" You were in an accident Kurt, your car spun out of control and hit electrical post, you went straight through the windshield. The docs say you went in to a coma on the way to the hospitable," he explained," but now, you're alright."

He hugged him again and Kurt, again, winced in pain.

He kind of laughed as he said sorry again.

**:End Flashback**

" But you weren't alright," Markie said sadly, walking down a graveled path, passing stone tablets with peoples names and dates with flowers.

But a week later, he passed.

It was the saddest day of his life.

See his brother's life slip away before him.

As Markie walked up to a familiar group of people one of them turned around.

" We thought we see Kurt again," Nolo said.

Markie nodded as he stood beside his old former racing leader and beside the former Teku leader.

Fresh flowers were laid down at his grave.

" I love you Kurt, and I will never forget you," Markie said as tears streamed down face.

He looked up to the sky and cloud departed before his eyes were the sun peaked out from the skies which made him smile.

Kurt Wylde: November 23rd 1983 to January 2nd 2006, loving brother and racer. May you race in peace.

-+-+-

AS:(cries)OMG! I feel really sad... KawaiiYamato, I'm sorry if this is late but I hope you liked this tribute... I may've not known her but she was fellow writer, racer, and Acceleracers Lover!  
Everyone: MAY YOU RACE IN PEACE JAPANIME GODDESS!  
MW: AND KICK SOME RACING BUTT!  
AS: -.-; And sorry if the title is stupid, that was the only in my head for this...


End file.
